


Sam Winchester is a jerk

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poor Sammy is sleeping on the couch, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam can be such a jerk sometimes. There's a reason he earned the title from Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under 10 minutes as a little one shot.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" You yell at the younger Winchester. "Why must you do that?"

Sam could only give you one of his famous smile. Sam wasn't going to admit it. He enjoyed picking on you. Playfully of course. It was just to easy to walk up behind you and poke you in the side or just pat you on the head as he walked behind you. The asshole was 6'4 without shows. You were 5'7 without shoes. The height disadvantage sucked but when you were out on a hunt you were able to use it to your advantage. You had lower leg strength. Even though you were more on the chubbier side you made sure work your legs out. It worked out good when you were out in the field and in the bedroom.

Knowing he was still in trouble with you Sam pulled you into a hug then proceeded to place his chin on your shoulder. He was using your head as a goddamn head rest! After placing your hands against his chest you pushed him off of you with a groan. You forgot how heavy he was.

"That's it!" You turned around and found yourself storming away from Sam. "You're sleeping alone tonight!"

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the both of you. Some days it was fun to listen to you two bicker but today wasn't one of them. He was to tired to care.

"Nice job Sammy." Dean leaned back against the headboard and looked at his baby brother. "And before you ask you're sleeping on the couch."


End file.
